ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Larpskendya
Welcome : Hi Larpskendya and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tavern. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Ifaigios (Talk) 23:45, 12 October 2010 Training times We don't like to fill out pages with formulas and calculations because they can (and sometimes are) wrong. We would like players to fill in only the information they know is true. rmedic 10:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for your contributions! The formula for training times is defenitely not mine (probably it was SWATVlad's, I don't remember clearly), but I think it is true. I believe we should fill in the information, but also make it until someone confirms that these are the correct times (as rmedic mentioned). Ifaigios 12:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the Ikariam site;) I am sure its illegal but I have been looking for some way to get all of the TURKs from Lambda's coords:P Do you play Lambda? In the USA world?:) 19:55, October 16, 2010 Re: Barracks/Training Times I am not adding times to the page, I am just removing the template from the times that are listed. -- 19:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just read the conversation between you and Ifaigios about the times. I was removing the template because I thought someone just changed the ##.## to numbers and did not know to remove the template. I do not know if the formula is correct or not so we may have to go and re-add the Dull back to those numbers, but overall his numbers look to be correct or super close to being correct if they are not correct. -- 15:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Stop the abuse You made a total of 170 edits to this wiki. 150 of them are on the Barracks/Training Times page. Why did you edit that page so many times?! If you are trying to increase your edit count or earn badges please stop! There is no need for so many edits. You just spam and other histories. You also waste server resources. You could have done all those edits at once. If you don't stop doing that your actions will be considered as vandalism and your account will be banned. Why did you do that in 150 edits? I will give you a temporary ban until you answer that question. rmedic 10:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for that, I've now reverted your block. I think that rmedic misunderstood you actions. I'll leave him a notice on his talk page explaining the situation. Ifaigios 10:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm sorry about everything that happened. This is an open wiki. We welcome everyone who wants to help, but there are limits. It is now clear that you were abusing the badge system for your own personal gain. That was crossing the line. I go over each edit made to this wiki sometimes a couple of times a day. I look at a lot of spam and ban a lot of people. That's why I sometimes get a bit frustrated and overreact. I was watching you for a week and noticed you are making very short edits. Thinking you didn't know how to do it all at once, I was letting you finish. Once I realized you were doing all that just for badges I was very disappointed. In the end that resulted in a ban, the ultimate punishment I can give you... But, it's all behind us now. I'm sure you have learned a valuable lesson and I hope you will still be helping us in the future. Keep up the good work! rmedic 23:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Red John Image I see you added File:Red John.jpg to the wiki, but you did not add a license! Please edit the image and add a license to the image or we will have to remove the image for a possible copyright violation. Also, the image does need to be used on the wiki, because we do not want to be a image host for images that are not related to Ikariam. Thanks 15:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :All images should have a license if they are used on any wikia site even if it is just the or licenses. :WikIkariam also wants the images to be used on the site, so as not to be a image hosting site, in particularly, if the image is not a image relating to Ikariam. -- 23:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I mark the images as I see them, you can do the same as well. Use the template to see the tag info that puts the dates, etc... ::The license you used is incorrect as it is not from the game so it is not copyrighted by Gameforge. Perhaps, you want to use or such. -- 23:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- I was just answering your question you posted on my talk about and let you know that the license should not be since it is not a gameforge image. Please just go to this link H E R E and choose the correct license and place it on the image in place of the tag on the page and that will take care of the most IMPORTANT aspect of the problem with the image. -- 01:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC)